Kabus!
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Un fic dedicado a la fobia a las arñas & cucarachas. "Puedo sentir el ruido de sus múltiples patas chocar contra el suelo, mientras se acerca a su presa: yo." SasorixOC


Hola a todos! Esto responde al reto de Yimy Kes, la parte de "¡Has algo con tus miedos, fastidios y fobias!", de Li-The Stampede-Chan

Aquí les va!

* * *

.

.

**Kabus!  
**

.

.

Estoy en casa, con Sasori. Me gusta cuando viene a casa, nos sentamos en el sofá, nos acomodamos a ver una película, juntos, abrazados. Hice palomitas con anterioridad, y ahora, como muchos otros viernes, estamos en el sofá, tiene un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y yo tengo la cabeza recostada en su pecho, comiendo palomitas y viendo la película.

Es una de acción. No son mis favoritas, pero a él le gustan y el viernes pasado vimos una romántica, que era la que yo quería, por eso ahora tuve que ceder.

Muchos rayos de luz comenzaron a desprender de la pantalla, y cierro mis ojos, me afectan. Los vuelvo a abrir, y veo que las luces terminaron y ahora sigue el diálogo de los personajes.

- ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de soda? – pide Sasori, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla. Asiento, y me dirijo hacia la cocina.

Abro la heladera, y saco la botella de Coca-cola que había guardado. La abro con cuidado y me extraño al ver que no suena el gas. Sin hacerle mucho caso, pongo un vaso abajo, y comienzo a verterla, y ante mi horror, miles de cucarachas comienzan a salir de la botella, desparramándose por la cocina.

Pego un grito horrorizado, y suelto la botella y el vaso, que cae contra el suelo. El vaso se rompe en miles de pedazos. Las cucarachas en el suele se acercan a mí cada vez más y yo voy retrocediendo. Volteo hacia atrás y veo como del agujero del lavadero comienzan a salir más de esos bichos, y me alejo lo más que puedo de ellos, sin dejar de gritar.

Comienzan a salir de todas partes: del horno de la cocina, del caño del lavadero, de las ollas en la cocina, de afuera, de la sala. Son enormes, miden aproximadamente cinco centímetros. Avanzan rápidamente hacia mí, intentan subirse por mis piernas, y no puedo hacer más que alejarme de ellas.

Siento cómo me va dando taquicardia. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez más, y siento una fortísima opresión en mi pecho. Mi vista se comienza a nublar, y mis rodillas se van doblando. Cada vez respiro con más dificultad. Abro la ventana rápidamente con la esperanza de recibir más aire, y, subiendo por las paredes de afuera de la ventana, miles de arañas enormes comienzan a meterse a mi casa.

Volteo de nuevo mi vista hacia la cocina, y de las paredes miles de arañas comienzan a desprenderse. Son de todos los tamaños, pequeñas y marrones, gigantes y peludas, negras y peligrosas… Puedo sentir el ruido de sus múltiples patas chocar contra el suelo, mientras se acerca a su presa: yo.

De pronto mi cocina entera está llena de cucarachas y arañas enormes que se van acercando cada vez más a mí. Me subo a la mesa de la cocina, y, sin embargo, los bichos comienzan a subir por las patas de la cocina, acercándose cada vez más a mí.

Incluso, hay algunas en el techo, y van cayendo, como una lluvia.

No puedo dejar de gritar, siento que mi vista se nubla cada vez más. Mi corazón bombea a un ritmo casi increíble. Comienzo a gritar por ayuda, grito a Sasori que venga, que me ayude.

¡No lo soporto! ¡Vienen por mí! ¡Se acercan cada vez más!

Una gran araña ya se ha subido a la mesa, y alza sus dos pinzas, amenazante.

Sasori aparece, y siento un poco más de alivio, aunque sigo aterrada. Le sigo gritando ayuda, pero oigo que sólo grito incoherencias. Me está dando un ataque de pánico. Sasori me mira, sin hacer nada. ¡¿Qué mierda espera?! ¡Que coja el puto veneno, o algo, y que con su mismo pie las comience a golpear!

De pronto, lo ojos castaños de Sasori comienzan a agarrar un brillo amarillo. Siento que pusieron un tapón en mi tráquea. El aire no me entra. ¡Me estoy asfixiando! ¡No… puedo… respirar! Intento clamar la ayuda de mi novio, y siento que no tengo voz. ¡¿Cómo podría gritar si ni siquiera puedo respirar?!

Poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a tornarse iguales que los de una cucaracha. Le comienzan a brotar antenas, y sus bellas manos comienzan a volverse patas, marrones y peludas. Su cuerpo se comienza a transformar, y ahora es una cucaracha gigante.

No puedo respirar. El oxígeno está abandonando mi cuerpo, y cada vez, puedo ver menos. Retrocedo, aterrada, lo más que puedo, sin ver que atrás mío estaba la gran ventana, y salgo por ella.

Siento que estoy cayendo, estoy cayendo, no puedo respirar, y pronto chocaré contra el suelo, mi cráneo se romperá y moriré…

Siento un fuerte golpe en mi pecho y abro los ojos.

Estoy en el sofá, con mi cabeza recostada en el pecho de Sasori. Miro hacia la pantalla y sigue la película de acción. Comienza a jadear. ¿Acaso… fue un sueño?

- ¿Estás bien? Pregunta él suavemente, con su voz aterciopelada. No quiero verlo, sus ojos de cucaracha me aterraran… Miro el brazo que me rodea. Parece normal… hecho un vistazo a sus manos, y son las de siempre. Poco a poco, y con miedo, subo la mirada, y me encuentro con sus ojos castaños mirándome con intriga y preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – jadeo, aún asustada.

- Te quedaste dormida. – contó, acariciándome mi cabeza con su otra mano. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – asiento, y me aprieta más contra él. Vuelvo a poner mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras me acaricia mi cabello intentando calmarme.

Lo abrazo fuertemente, temblando ligeramente.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – gimo negativamente, sin dejar de temblar. Me alza en sus brazos, y me lleva al baño, donde me moja mi rostro con agua fría, y me acomoda el cabello, mojándolo también. Eso me va calmando cada vez un poco más. - ¿Mejor? – pregunta, y asiento, aún si hablar.

Me vuelve a tomar en brazos, y nos sentamos de nuevo en el sofá. Apaga el televisor. Ya no tiemblo. Me sienta sobre él, y me acomoda, en su pecho, mientras me abraza.

- Duerme… Te sentirás mejor. – me murmura al oído, y sólo asiento, de nuevo. Me acurruco en su pecho, y aún así tengo _miedo_ de cerrar mis ojos. Sin embargo, sus renovadas caricias en mi cabello me van relajando, hasta el punto de volver a dormir.

No soñé nada.

* * *

**Kabus:** "Pesadilla" en Turco.

Guh guh guh. Creo que me ha dado taquicardia mientras escribía la parte de horror, así que espero que me haya ayudado un poco en mi fobia u_u

Reviews para la pobre y asustada autora? D: **Por un review, Sasori te deja dormir en sus brazos! :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
